1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of network performance analysis and specifically to the field of network application performance prediction.
2. Background of the Invention
A computer can send and receive information with another computer over a network. However, quickly predicting the response time of a single or multi threaded network application transaction, in a complex (non-trivial) network topology, has been difficult using conventional approaches. For example, predicting the response time of a given transaction using a given network has been done by using simulation or packet by packet analysis. However, simulation and packet by packet analysis use a significant amount of time and computing resources, and therefore do not quickly predict the response time.